My Lewd Little Sister
by FrozenHunie
Summary: Basically it's kotori and shido except it's a different story and with lemons


_**Welcome to My Lewd Little Sister mostly consistent of lemons**_

_**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll this stands for a transition**_

'' _** think**_

"" _** Talk**_

_**** Note from creator**_

_**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

A little depressing eh?

The story begins here

Nothing.

But there is something now

That birthed from the Void and The Abyss

With black dead eyes unlike your garbage bag colour

And skin is white

With hair as dark depressing blue

Indeed the Gods were impressed by it

"Ah we will take this one on Earth."

"$90000000"

"I'll take it, Name it 'Aurora'. "

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

15 years later

On a friday

"Hey Aurora wake up! It's 8:00 pm already You have to eat cereal and get your lunch!"

"Nooooo…. 5 more mins" I sleep in though

"Hey!" after the voice says that my pants zipper are zipped down and a cold hand touches my dick slowly jerking it off

"Oi okay I'm up don't touch that!" Reacting to the coldness I immedietly get the cold hand out and zip up my pants

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

DREAM:

A little sister of mine

With hair that is red, twin tailed haired

And a white smooth body along with white dreamy pupils

She is always annoying at most times

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I got up, pushed my little sister Dream out of the room and locked the door

Dream started banging on the door until after 3 seconds she stopped

'Better change these clothes'

Changing my clothes from Pajama to a red jean and a sweater

I went to eat cereal

And so I walked off to school horraaaay…

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll School

I arrive at school, On a quick side note:l Dream also goes to my school.. Sadly and even in my own class…

I walk to 206 which is just up stairs in the middle of the hallway

And sit at the back while Dream sat infront of me OFCOURSE the teacher had to because I was supposed to "Help her" do work, whatever..

"Alright everyone sit down! I got a math test for you all today" Said

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

| My Math Teacher

Yes she may like giving annoying hard math tests a lot but you can see her boobs jiggle a lot because she walks around a lot I don't know how she does it but it doesn't seem to stop her.

I do wanna fuck those boobs someday

Anyways onto the details

The hair of hers is short and colored brown

The pupil are ordinary and brown aswell

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A paper with math questions are handed to me

And another one for the person infront of me which is Dream

"Hey Aurora tell me the answers please~ I will give you a blowjob after~" Dream seductively whispered to me

"No I don't even need a blowjob, try actually answering the questions yourself" I whisper back to Dream sighing at the disappointment my sister is at math

"Well screw you then!" Dream whispered angrily

I continue on just trying to focus on answering the questions

'Alright so this math question is this! -813'

I write down -813 under the question

'And this question is easily +56.34!'

And I write down +56.34 on the question but this time I see something spying at my writing

I look up at it and it's my sister trying to cheat.. I put my arms to hide the paper

And she stares nukes onto me, trying to get my answers she starts to look side ways on the right but I move my arms right aswell. Finally caught her trying to cheat and went up to her "Dream stop trying to look at other peoples papers and focus on solving your own"

Dream however covered her head in touching and feeling her boobs

did not like this and pointed to the door

"Go out in the hall now." in serious tone The Teacher said

And so Dream, the boob fondler went along with who closed the door behind her after reaching the hall.

*If you listen very closely you can hear moa- Nope just kidding*.

After a lecture Dream and came back in.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Finishing the exam and getting a 100% (No I don't wear glasses I'm not a nerd I'm just too good)

The second bell rings and I head onto my Gym class

Going into the changing room I change off my clothes into my gym clothes I use and head out to through the door, I went to scout for any person I know nearby and I see my sister Dream going up to me then turning around and laying her ass onto my front and wiggling it around but I push her off "Stop doing that. It's not okay" Aurora says

But she just goes back in and forcibly puts her ass on my front but this time she doesn't make it obvious

She takes one of my hands specifically my right and makes me touch her ass

I take control back and don't let it faze me

'Godamn annoying'

I focus on not staring at her ass and she gives up on trying

The class has started to do pushups, stretching, or just necessarily exercise.

As we are stretching I see in front of me an ass sticking out a really familiar one and then all of a sudden the ass started shaking up and down basically twerking I look away and just continue my focus again on exercising

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Now the 3rd bell rings I walked to Computers

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_***Day 2 on making this***_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

However, my sister didn't go to this class so I'm homefree for now

I'm working on a project called Computer Hierarchy, a project for making computers controlled by a main computer just by injecting a badUSB then pulling it out

The badUSB downloads files on there and then executes them which makes the main computer have acess to the computer that was badUSBed

I finally finish the project before the deadline and got to show it in a presentation

"So ladies and gentlemen, I have this concept called 'Computer Hierarchy' Where all computers can be controlled by one let me show how!" I said as if I'm gonna show a project

I go over to a computer that is not used

And turn it on, I plug the badUSB after

"You have to first plug a badUSB into a computer that is On, then you can go to the main computer basically the one you chose to be main then you should have access to do anything on the computer you plugged the badUSB in"

Taking a breather

"But there is also another thing. You can plug the badUSB in a computer then take it out and still have control to that pc, in fact you can use badUSB on multiple pcs and it will show up on the main computer."

Everyone claps and I go to take my BadUSB back and sit down

Skipping through everyone else presentation the 4th bell ring

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Time for lunch

I take out a potato chip and eat it!

…

Yeah potato chips for lunch and pepsi

I hear someone sit in front of me

I only can know who it is

I already know it's her

I look up to see her but it is not?

It's clearly up to something

"Hey what are you here for?" She didn't look to have a lunch

"Oh I'm just kinda gonna wait here but there is something I'd like to talk about" said

"You got a 100% on your math test I'm pretty proud of that almost everyone just only got 80 or lower" whispers

I talk to about somethings and whatever and so the 5th bell rings, Lunch's over

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I sleep through the whole class of social studies because it's boring and I have no projects left to do.

My sister also never goes into this class fortunately

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

6th bell goes it's time for me to go home

I meet up with my sister at the exit and we walk home together though nothing erogenous happens on the way

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I get home into my room with the lights off intending to sleep

But someone opens up my door and begins to unzip my pants

"Sister stop.." but I was too tired to resist

She continued and unzipped my pants but this time my dick seemed to feel a warm sensation enclosed around my bottom someone was ontop of me and I started to feel more sexually attracted

All of a sudden liquid was poured into my mouth feeling like cotton candy (which was my sister's favorite flavor) I had no choice but to drink it.. I started to have my doubts removed about fucking my sister

"What did you put in that drink Dream?!" I try to spring to life but I had been weakened by the drink

"Just a little aphrodisiac medicine Aurora" Dream said in lust

The warm sensation went up and down my penis making me moan in ecstasy at the attack

"Sister! Ahh!" the need to cum starts to rise higher and higher until eventually

The line was crossed The semen started to flow inside her while she put her hands behind me and hugged me

But this time I had my energy back, now not paralyzed I wanted to get back at her

So I got behind her back and insert my dick again but this time I was in control

"Aurora! Wait-" But I already started thrusting it in repeatedly fast she starts to tear up and moan loudly

"Ow! Not so hard Brother! I can't take it I'm cumming!" I cum steadily inside her again more cum flows inside

But I immediately get into another round

I take control of her right hand and fuck her by slamming into her ass which makes a loud noise

After doing 3 thrusts in I see a syringe with the aphrodisiac she put into my mouth, I pick it up and inject it into my Sister's pussy

And instantly, my Sister turns into a slut wanting for more of my cock

"Onii-Chan give me more! Ah! I want more of your throbbing cock" Sister then starts to also thrust into my cock waiting evenly for the semen to push out

"I'm gonna f**k your sweet little ass Dream!"

*thrust*

*thrust*

*thrust*

*thrust*

I go 3x fast on thrusting and finish the third round

*sploosh* *slosh* The semen goes inside her I can hear it slosh around when I thrust

"Moa! Uh! Aurora!" Her eyes seem to go back as if she reached her limit on cumming

She's taken so much of my semen today

And finally, I pass out along with her

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I wake up and I smell the smell of KFC chicken outside my room it looks like the bed was fixed and everything else except the scent of lust could still be heard

I get my clothes on and it's 8:00 pm

I walk out the door to where the scent of KFC chicken is

And there's a KFC chicken there just waiting on the counter along with a drink of cold Pepsi

'Fuck I can't resist!' I put my hand on the Pepsi drink and fuckin chug it

'Chug chug chug chug bitchessssssssssssssss'

I chugged it all up

'Damn I'm sure to get hiccups soon holy fuck'

The KFC chicken though…

I munch hard on one of the chicken along with fries and it's fucking delicious but I started to feel sleepy after eating the last chicken and went unconscious

"Haha! You actually fell for it, Human! Now I can do anything with you I wan…." were the last words I heard before the voice faded out

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I wake up all chained up and naked in a basement looking area

And succubus comes out of the door with a bucket of chicken and was also munching on one

"So You have no way to get out now that's so cuute!"

"My name is Alaya, A succubus," Alaya says bowing down

"Damn though this chicken is really good. sadly you ate my other bucket now you must be punished!" Alaya goes to my cock which was standing upright the whole time

And Puts her 2 boobs on it

"I'm gonna punish your dick and make your life force mine!" after Alaya says this she starts to move around her boobs jiggling and squishing my penis and foreskin

I moan at the sudden rush of pleasure, This was my first boobjob, though my first sex was with Dream a long time ago at 5

_**FlashBack:**_

"Brother what is this swelling between your thighs" Dream says poking my full-grown cock

"It hurts… Please stop it" Aurora says because his dick was at full blast wriggling around for satisfaction

"I think I know how to.." Dream says before putting her bottom hole onto Aurora cock

"Ahh!" I moaned and yelp as the pleasure was too much, My parents weren't here until 7:00

And it was 5:50

But she kept going she kept putting her hole inside and out fully in and fully out

Both of us moaned loudly but it wasn't too much to disturb the neighbors

Her pupils looked like hearts like she was enslaved to the pleasure it gave her and she wanted more of it. Going faster She went until the time became 5:00 and she started to trap me in a position where she was on top and able to thrust in and out easily and we finally could become one 'Aurora Dreams' I started to cum spurting inside her a pencil of semen regardless that literally no one could cum until 10 or 11 but I was special.

We finally stopped and the swelling calmed down

Dreams, however, didn't forget that

_**Present:**_

"Faster Please Alaya," I said because the pleasure was a bit too small like 0.5x speed

"Request Accepted" Alaya went faster when she said that

However, the pleasure didn't seem that much different compared to a normal girl breasts.

Naturally, I'm supposed to be attracted to Succubuses because I'm a human but it seems like I see them as normal girls?

But then as I was just about to get off Alaya

I hear footsteps coming down to the basement

And when the footsteps stop

And it's Dream with a double-barrel shotgun, a swat vest, and some sunglasses?

The shotgun is aimed at the succubus head

"W-Wa-" The succubus yelped out in horror before the damned

*2 Loud Shots are fired*

And the succubus head is blown off slammed the wall

"Dream you saved me.. Yayyyyy" I said happily

"Although, where did you get the stuff?" Questioning her she shrugs in response

"Ehh I just got it from a package lying outside with other succubuses who just told me to take it, They gave me her location also," Dream says

"But yay your back to health now!" Dream says and then unbinds me

"yayy no lemons alright I'm going back to sleep cya" I go right upstairs and go to bed

'Fuck this'

"Hey! Wake up!"

I wake up this time pulling my sister into the bed

And breathing into her hair as I smell it in

'It smells like laundry'

"Let me goooo!" Dream tries to resist but my force was too strong

"No.. snuggle with me.." I pulled her deeper into my arms

At this point, it's nice and sleepy

"It's the summer break why don't you sleep in," Aurora says

"No! I have all kinds of things I want to do! I wanna go to FunFactor and JumpStreet!" Dream tries to hit back in the rebellion which reaches my face and smacks it

"And I oop-"

I decide after that to put her to justice by putting her head to my dick and thrusting

"Mph! MhhMm!" My sister tries to speak but couldn't

"What's that you want to go faster? Ok!" I sadistically say

And my sister was trying to say no but I saw 'yes'

*thrust* *thrust* *thrust* *thrust*

*thrust* *thrust* *thrust* *thrust*

*splurt* *splurt* *splurt* *Moan*

I kept my dick in her mouth making her swallow the semen I gave her

She swallows greedily

I let her go

"Now we can do it in the true hol-" She says like a slut but was cut off by me

"No, I only did that to give justice and to bust a morning wood out of the park"

I dare say but in so

My sister cries

"Wuaaaah Why nott?!"

"Just go… I'm gonna sleep in* I say

*SNUGGLES*

*SLEEPS*

*RECOVERING*

*Heart at 4*

*Heart at 4.5*

*Heart at 5*

I wake up yawning and brushing my eyes

I had nothing to do so I grabbed my Chromebook and started looking at youtube

*Sweat*

It was getting hotter…

1 hour later..

TOO HOTTTTTTTTTt

I go to grab the fan in the closet

But it isn't there

My sister was probably using it so I went to her room and grabbed it there (since she was maybe out at fun factor or jump street)

Put it in my room and plugged it in

Put it on 5

SWEET RELIEF

I felt much cooler

And cooler…

And coollerrrrrrrrrrr..

Then I slept and died from the cold of the fan

The End!

I love fucking my little sister pussy when she sleeps so I can have a smooth nice ass just laying there for me to fuck


End file.
